


Love is (face) Blindness

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, I'm really glad there's a trans jake english tag ya'll, M/M, Sibling Incest, Trans Dave Strider, Trans Jake English, dubcon if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prosopagnosia and drinking doesn't mix... Or does it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is (face) Blindness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Makizushi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makizushi/gifts).



Prosopagnosia, in a word, sucks.

You’ve been face-blind ever since you can remember, everyone looking more or less like some copy of you in the facial region. At first you had just kind of assumed that was the case, that you more or less all looked the same in facial features; later, you’d started keeping yourself on alert. Voice patterns, clothing choices, haircuts, body language. You’re a master of picking out key identifiers.

Except when you’re drunk. You kind of lose all sense of what you’re doing when you’re drunk. The world becomes a massive blur, with only your most immediate sensory details being included. Namely the feeling of floating and spinning like some goddamn dreidel piloting a rocket ship and whatever is nearest to your mouth. You like using your mouth when you’re drunk.

“Dave,” John says, and you just barely have the self-control to make yourself stop sucking on his neck to listen, “I think you’ve got the wrong guy, buddy…”

“You’re interruption isn’t half as chivalrous as you think, Egbert.” Dirk says, and you feel the vibrations move through the throat you’re clinging to. Oh. Oh, shit. Oh, fuck. _Right_. John’s voice is to your right. Which means your brother’s is- “I was enjoying that.” he says.

“ _Gross_.” John says, and you feel a weight shift behind you, two strong arms twine around your waist. There’s no bite in it, but you feel your neck heat up, a quiet kind of shame that takes away a lot of that pleasant floating and turns it into more spinning, faster. Dreidel to ground control, mission is fucked.

“I agree, you ungraciously taking my partner is clearly in violation of our roommate agreement.” You feel Dirk sliding forward, his long, slim fingers sliding up your legs. You hate being so reactive, you can feel your blood rush down, swelling sensitive skin between your legs.

“That-! Dave isn’t even your partner, that was supposed to mean nobody could cock block you your designated, NON-RELATED partner-“

“Ask Dave.” Dirk replies coolly, and you can feel yourself start to squirm as he grinds a palm against the crotch of your jeans. John’s arms squeeze around you more protectively.

“You know he gets all fucked up and can’t talk right when he’s drunk, you sociopath-“ John starts to say, but you roll your hips up to meet the heel of Dirk’s hand because if there’s any other thing that happens when you’re drunk, it’s that you get even more ridiculously horny than normal.

“For th' love of Con Air 'r whate'r 's you hold dear, someone please jus' fuck me already.” you hiss, and even without being really able to judge much in terms of facial expressions, you can feel Dirk’s smugness roll off.

“Nobody wants to see that, Dave.” John pouts, and you know he’s just being stubborn about it because he’s talked about multiples of you doing it with each other in the really fucked up wet dreams he had as a kid. Thankfully, Jake pipes up.

“I, ah… Can’t imagine I would mind too much.” he says. John makes a little dismayed noise of frustration. He doesn’t let you go. Dirk slithers forward, takes all of a second to tear off your pants before his head is down and he’s working his tongue over your cunt. Pressed over your labia, you can feel his lips are thin and cool and firm; his tongue, though, is extremely hot, and it winds up inside of you before it comes back out, laves a line up to your clit. Despite all his protesting, you can very much feel John’s heart beat harder in his chest, his cheek flush warm against your shoulder as he watches your brother go at it. You tilt your head back and suck on his earlobe as Dirk crawls up your body, rucks up your shirt to squeeze at your chest. You haven’t got breasts any more, but that doesn’t stop that area from being hella sensitive, and your mouth opens to a hot moan. If your “designated” boyfriend wasn’t completely hard by now, well, you just solved that problem.

Dirk isn’t as big as John is, but he fits perfectly inside of you, like he was meant to be there, the head of his prick just enough to light everything up at your entrance, the rest of his prick just thick enough and long enough to make you feel completely filled without the risk of tearing you up. You two have never, ever used condoms and you’re not about to start now, not when it already feels so good and you would literally kill a man if the fucker tried to stop what was happening.

You move your hand backwards to try and grope John, partly because if you don’t have something to grab on to you’re literally going to spin out of existence with Dirk rocking into you hard and slow, but you find that there’s another hand there, and you can feel by the callouses that it isn’t John’s. Which is weird and kind of exciting. John’s never seen you fuck Dirk, but you’d never even thought that John and Jake had anything together.

Turning your head is just a matter of confirmation, but someone takes it as something more – Jake, you think, because when he kisses you, it’s all soft and hesitating. Dirk and John both kiss you like they’re trying to imprint their mouths over yours like a personal signature. Your fingers curl into John’s hair while you kiss Jake, opening your mouth so his tongue can get access. Goddamn you love your weird little enclave of incestuous fuckups.

Now you know that the jostling you’ve been feeling from John when he unwrapped one of his arms is from fingering Jake, because the two of you let out a pair of moans against each other’s mouths that are so wanton you belong in an eighteenth century bodice ripper. The passion of the super sexually repressed clones, or something.

It’s hard to think on a quality title because Dirk is fucking you pretty earnestly now, and you’re trying to keep yourself steady at meeting him while all of the mess behind you is happening. You think he must see it too, though, because he keeps making these soft little gasping noises and you can feel his prick throb and twitch inside of you with absolutely no reason.

Eventually John has to give up his bear hug on you and you have to grip at Dirk to have even the remotest chance of keeping up, so you end up back to back, feeling how hard Jake is riding him in comparison with how hard Dirk is fucking you, and it all kind of blurs into a mess beyond what you even deal with on a drunken basis.

You wonder if John fits into Jake as well as Dirk fits into you.

You don’t have long to ponder that little mystery, though, because soon enough, Dirk is biting against your throat and you’re dragging hard ridges into his back with your nails and you don’t try to cover up the half-screams you both make as you come. Everything is fast and explosive and you kiss and buck up against him eagerly, drawing out as many selfish little bursts of orgasm as you can before he can’t give you any more.

John and Jake both come a lot less dramatically, apparently it runs in their family or some shit, because all you hear are breathy little moans and the sounds of sucking face before John’s entire body goes rigid and shivers back against yours.

You slump against each other, all kind of falling into a massive pile of lanky limbs and swollen muscles and deep, satisfied pants for air. Your world is more floating than spinning now, and except for the mess of wetness downstairs, you kind of feel like you’ve burst into a star, nerves all delicious fission and your chest a mass of hydrogen fusion.

You turn your head to squint at a blinking red light.

“Great take.” Sollux says, and you groan. Right. RIGHT. Why do you _never fucking remember he lives here too_ – “Anyone up for round two?”


End file.
